1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms and more specifically to a collapsible front sight for rifles and carbines.
2. Background of the Related Art
Referring now to FIG. 1, for 40 years, the current standard front sight 10 attached to a barrel 12 of the AR-15, M4, and M-16 family of weapons includes a triangle-shaped profile, which is readily identifiable throughout the world. This well thought out and combat proven design includes a rear angled support 14 for greater strength, which gives the front sight 10 its distinct triangle silhouette. The angled support feature also helps deflects branches, wires, and other combat hazards that could get a weapon hung up at the worst of times.
However, when enhanced optical sighting systems, such as scopes, are used, the infantryman does not need the front sight and often finds it to interfere with his aiming. Consequently, infantrymen use front sights that fold or collapse or they remove the front sight entirely from the weapon. However, using a prior art folding sight or removing the sight from the weapon necessarily changes the appearance of the weapon. In the case of special operations personnel, having a non-standard looking weapon can compromise the identity of the operative, which in turn can compromise operational security. Accordingly it would be desirable to have a folding front sight that more closely resembles a standard front sight in order to preserve the anonymity of the special operations operative.